Annihilation: The End of Everything
by Savior of Olympus234
Summary: What would happen if Naruto left Konoha at a very young age with new hidden powers and the Rinnegan, not to mention that he absolutely hates the Hidden leaf village? Smart/Strong Naruto Semi-Dark Naruto. Rated T for now will probably change. Swearing. OC characters will be added. No pairing yet.
1. Chapter 1

Yea so hi guys. This is my first story and i would really want some sort of feed back on my story so please review. The good the bad and the ugly. also say if you want me to continue the story. Lets see if we can get 5 reviews please.

Chapter 1: Awakening

'_Why, why, why me' _were the only thoughts in a young Naruto's mind. Why would such a little usually happy boy be thinking such dark thoughts? Well because of the 100 man civilian army that was chasing him of course. It wasn't anything knew this happened at least once a week when Naruto was forced to walk from Hokage-JiJi's office at night. The drunk townspeople would get disgusted when he passed by and a chase would instantly ensue.

Naruto was known for his stamina and speed easily outrunning Anbu after pulling one of his famous pranks, but even he got tired after awhile. So it was no surprise that after 5 consecutive hours of running the little 5 year old boy started slowing down.

He quickly cut through someone's house, ignoring the screams of a civilian woman, and ran up the stairs and out of the window. The second he touched the ground he dove behind a corner and slammed up against the wood. He took sharp, jagged breaths; barely being able to stand anymore he slowly slid down the wall of the building.

'_Jeez' _He thought '_There's no possible way I can keep running, at this rate I'll break down any second'_.

In his mind he had only two possible options. One, stop running and just take a beating until he passed out or keep running until he couldn't anymore and make the mini army even angrier.

'_Guess It's an obvious choice'_ he thought glumly. Slowly the boy rose, he steadied his breath and ran to the nearest alleyway so no one would else would get involved. He simply ran deep into the dead end and put his head up against the wall and waited. He wasn't disappointed.

"I found the demon!" laughed an overlarged muffin of a man. "Today we get our revenge" another much skinnier man said. The crowd was filled with a chorus of cheers and screams, the people clearly showing their happiness at the thought of beating the Kyubi demon. '_Another day in the life of Naruto'_ the little boy thought.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

An alarm clock blared through a tiny one room apartment. A loud groan of annoyance quickly followed a few seconds later. Smashing his hand down on the black box Naruto got up and walked to his bathroom. He took a good look at himself in the mirror and raised his eyebrows.

'_Not too bad'_ he thought slightly surprised.

His hair was an extremely light blonde only seen in shinobi from the Yamanaka Clan. His eyes were a piercing azure blue that looked right through anyone, showing only a tiny bit of how lonely and afraid he really was and three whiskers marked adorned each side of his cheek making his face look very similar to that of a fox. A few scratches here and there were the only real signs he had been hurt at all last night. He has always been slightly glad he healed quickly that way he didn't have to tell Hokage-JiJi and disappoint him anymore then already had.

Brushing his teeth and washing his face Naruto got set to go eat some delicious Iruka's ramen. After that he figured he would train a little and read up on some scrolls. Grabbing his little frog wallet named Gama-chan he flew right out the door and straight to the market district.

As soon as Teuchi saw a yellow blur coming down the street he began to prepare some miso ramen and shrimp ramen as quickly as he could. Right when Naruto sat down there was already a steaming hot plate of noodles ready to be devoured by the young boy. He waved to Ayame-Nii Chan and Teuchi-JiJi and scarfed down the food in front of him as fast as he could.

After eating a whopping 30 bowls Naruto put down just enough money to pay for the food and took off to the only training field he could use. Arriving at training ground 44 he skillfully jumped from tree to tree, sometimes going between a tree or sometimes just hopping in a weird order on the floor. To anyone who didn't go into the forest actively he would have looked like he was practicing some ridiculous dance routine of some sort. But Naruto was actually trying to avoid some animal dens that were right under the floor; he never wanted to fall into one of those again. '_Savages'_ he thought remembering the memory.

_Flashback_

_An even smaller 4 year old Naruto stood at the very beginning of a forest. 'Hmm' he wondered. 'Does anyone still use this place?' Taking a tentative step forward Naruto checked the ground making sure it wasn't full of bombs or something. After confirming it wasn't going to blow he let a breath out and took another step into the forest. This time though he crashed right through the ground._

_He fell rather clumsily and landed on his hands and rolled down some sort of hill and smacked right into a wall. 'Dear Kami' he thought holding his head hoping to stop the pain. Feeling some liquid on his shoulder Naruto looked to his right and followed the drool up into the ceiling. He came face to face with a ten foot black spider with red eyes._

_'Crap' was the only thing Naruto could think before the spider lunged straight at him._

_Throwing his legs out in front of him Naruto caught the beast straight in the nose causing it to fall to his side and slide across the muddy floor._

_Thinking quickly Naruto grabbed a hand sized rock next to him and chucked It straight at the monster hitting it in what he could only assume was the stomach. After a few seconds he heard a low gurgle and saw the beast go limp. Naruto looked at the spider in surprise. 'It died in one hit? Impossible.' It seemed too easy, that is until he turned around. 'Kami have mercy' were the only thoughts going threw his mind as he came face to face with a crap ton of more spiders. By the time he got out of the forest he had ended up killing 5 more spiders and having to run all the way home to avoid getting eaten by the 50 more._

_End Flashback_

Needless to say Naruto didn't exactly have the best day after that. Quietly running through the lush forest Naruto stopped at what seemed like a big boulder. Putting his hand up against the side of the rock and channeling some chakra the ground beneath him opened up and he fell straight through the ground.

Landing with a soft thud Naruto fell into what he liked to call his 'Ninja Cave'. It seemed to be an old outpost that he had found completely by accident on his third time in the forest. Taking off his orange and blue jacket he rested it up on a chair and walked into the next room. There, was a vast library filled with books from top to bottom containing any type of subject you could possible want. Naruto continued walking and went into another room.

This time he ended up in a rather old looking training room that had weapons on weapons stacked up against the walls. Walking up to a closet he took out a training dummy specifically for ninjutsu and began to train. He spent a good 4 hours on fire, water, and air jutsus doing his best to distribute the time evenly and train every type of element he knew.

Then he walked back into the library and continued reading a book on fuuinjutsu that he hadn't been able to finish last time he was here. After spending another 4 hours on making basic storage seals he decided that he would rest for the day since his birthday was tomorrow and he wanted to give himself a little treat and rest.

Packing up all his things Naruto climbed up a ladder and right up the hole he had come from and began trekking through the forest once again. He barely got a few feet before a man dropped down in front of him. Startled Naruto took up a guarded position and yelled "who are you and how did you find me!" the man simply looked up his blood red eyes showing that he was an Uchiha.

"Oh you know exactly who I am Naruto." The shinobi stated.

Memories of a recent prank rushed back to Naruto. This was the victim of one of Naruto's favorite pranks. He would change someone's shampoo with food coloring completely changing their hair to a color to something like red or purple or green and sometimes even rainbow. Naruto had found all of the pranks hilarious but there was nothing funny about this situation.

Naruto took off running hoping to be safe if he entered the town where everyone would be able to see him.

After running into the streets and realizing they were completely empty Naruto ran to the only other place he could stay at that wasn't his house. '_I can go to Ayame-Nii chan and Teuchi-JiJi's house'_. With a destination in mind Naruto cut through an alleyway with the Uchiha right on his ass seeming as if he would catch him any moment.

Picking up some dust and quickly chucking it behind him Naruto got the man straight in the eyes making him have to stop and rub the sand away.

With just enough distraction Naruto ran right into his other family's house and ran into Teuchi's room. Before Naruto could say anything the Uchiha busted the door open. "You brat!" he yelled. Ayame ran into the room after hearing all the noise but didn't live to see another second as the man sliced her throat with his sword.

Naruto could only stare in shock at his surrogate sister's body; he didn't notice his only father figure step in front of him and defend him until it was too late. Now he looked at the body of Teuchi and quickly his shock was replaced by sadness but then by rage.

Looking up into the killers eyes everything became clearer and brighter until everything just went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and it's characters. Also please remember to review if i dont know people like my work ill probably stop writing. Without further ado Chapter 2**

Chapter 2: Betrayal

"Ahhuhhh" were the only sounds coming from the 10 foot crater in the middle of a forest. "What the hell happened?" a young boy thought out loud slowly getting up from the rubble. He looked at his hands only to realize they were drenched in blood. In fact the entire crater was drenched in blood.

Quickly panicking Naruto ran to the nearest river which was only a few meters away and almost threw up when he looked at himself. There wasn't one inch of him that was clean. His hair was a disgusting dark red and pieces of bone littered his usually blond locks. But that wasn't what surprised him the most; it was the violet rippled eyes.

"What the" slowly lifting his hand he widen his eyes to get a better look. They slowly changed color depending on where the sun hit them, but one thing was clear, they were beautiful and they weren't his.

Slowly but steadily he rose to his feet and began to walk back to where he first woke up. '_I gotta see if Ayame-Nii chan and Teuchi-Jiji are still okay'_ but he got his answer as soon as he was a foot away. There on the ground was Ayame and next to her Teuchi.

Sadness; Sadness was all he felt. It built up at the bottom of his stomach and rose up into his chest where it struck his heart with intense force, but it didn't stop there it continued up until it reached his throat and turned into a ball the size of a fist that barely allowed him to swallow. Moments later that very ball exploded like a dam.

Tears rolled down his cheek like a waterfall they never seemed to stop. He allowed himself to fall to the ground and cry, cry until he just couldn't anymore and passed out from the pain.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

Waking up he felt water all around his body, slowly rising until he was on his hands he knees he realized he wasn't in Konoha at all. Sewer bars ran across the walls and a soft but strong glow was shining at the end of it all.

'_Where am I' _Naruto thought. He had been in the sewage systems before and it was nothing like this. This place was huge at least the size of Naruto house.

After looking around a little more he got up and stared at the light. He felt an extremely strong pull towards it and began to walk. After making it to the end of the hall he realized that there was another one, then another, and so on.

After walking a good mile of just corridors he finally arrived to a room just a little smaller than the hokage tower and at the end were bars lined up like a cage, and inside was a fox. Not any ordinary fox but the Kyubi no Kitsune; The very fox that had terrorized Konoha a few years before.

Despite what people said about him he didn't look all that scary, he was asleep with his head on top of his paws and seemed at peace. "Hello?" Naruto asked curiously, "Where am I?" no answer. "Hey fuzz head wake up!" A loud groan of annoyance told Naruto that the fox was indeed awake but didn't want to respond. "Wake up you dumb fox." Naruto yelled with all might.

"**You dare talk to me like that! Do you know who I am! I could make you no more with a simple flick of the wrist!" **The fox said, growing a tick mark at being called a fuzz head.

"Obviously I know who you are, I mean how many gigantic foxes do you read about in history books huh?" Naruto yelled angrily not going to take the fox's crap.

"**Leave now I have no need to be talked to like I was a mortal" **With that simple sentence the room darkened and anger and hate could be felt spreading through the room.

"I have no idea where I am fuzz butt, how am I supposed to leave" Naruto asked annoyed that the fox was just dismissing him like this.

"**How is it possible that you know who I am but don't know that I'm inside of you?"** The big fox said actually surprised. He saw and felt every punch, kick, stab, or insult Naruto had ever had but the fox did enjoy sleeping constantly missing out on a lot of things that happened in Naruto's day to day life. He did feel bad for Naruto and actually wanted to help him but that was impossible until Naruto came to his mindscape.

"Huh inside me!" Naruto instantly went berserk and started to breathe hard. "How, how are you inside me" He said freaking out that somehow a fox half the size of konoha had gotten inside of him.

"**Stupid child, Lift your shirt and channel some chakra." **The fox yelled extremely annoyed that his host was so dumb.

After doing as he said Naruto saw the seal on his stomach, he instantly realized it as a complex eight trigram seal. "You're sealed into my stomach" he thought numbly.

"**That's right child at the moment we are in your mind"** The fox said rather amazed that the child knew what the writing on his stomach was instantly.

"But how? I thought the Fourth Hokage killed you" Naruto said confused, he never remembered getting a dead fox sealed into him.

"**What you read in the history books isn't all true, in fact almost all of it isn't. It is true that the Fourth engaged me in an epic fight and defeated me but there was no way for him to kill me." ** The fox explained.

"I don't understand why couldn't he kill you" Naruto questioned childishly.

"**The nine bijuu are pure masses of chakra, hence you can't kill us we'll just reform so instead he decided to seal my chakra into you to keep me from terrorizing anymore people until you died." **Kyubi stated

"But why me?" Naruto asked the fox the same question he asked himself every day.

"**This I do not know kit."** The great fox said rather disappointed he didn't know why the child was subjected to such horrors or being a jinchuuriki.

"Oh" Naruto said with no feelings at all. "But I still don't understand, why did you attack Konoha?"

"**Arrrgh, I didn't attack Konoha on purpose it was all him"** Kyubi stated angrily making the room feel even darker.

"Who?" Naruto asked

"**The one that has the red eyes, the sharingan, the one they call Madara!" **He said clearly showing all his anger and hate at being controlled by a sharingan user.

'The sharingan?' Naruto thought.

Then it hit him. The red eyes he had seen just before he had passed out; Ayame and Teuchi being killed, and most of all the sick face of the man.

_Flashback_

"_**You, You shall pay" **__Naruto's voice was no longer carefree and soft no it was powerful and commanding. Instantly the man's entire demeanor changed and he began to sweat under the killer intent._

"_Heh like you can do anything brat." The man said still trying desperately to keep up the tough guy act and try to intimidate the boy._

_As soon as those words came out of the killers mouth the ground around Naruto exploded and the air around him warped and rippled. Lifting his hand Naruto only said two word "Universal pull." The man sky rocketed towards Naruto at insane speeds. Naruto wordlessly created a katana out of thin air and pointed at the man._

_The sound of metal hitting skin was heard as Naruto pierced the man's chest completely. "Almighty Push" the man was sent flying and the building around Naruto exploded with a bang. With god-like speed he appeared in front of the man who was just clinging on to life._

_Grabbing the man he chucked him 100 feet into the air. It seemed as if Naruto was flying as he took off from the ground. Catching the man as soon as began to fall he pile-drived him straight into the earth completely obliterating what was left of the man. Surprisingly only the house was affected and none of the wildlife around them was damaged besides the giant crater._

_End Flashback_

"**Naruto!" **The fox yelled angrily bringing back Naruto from his stupor.

"Huh? Oh yea sorry I was thinking." He said as soon as he regained his senses.

"**It's time for you to wake up we'll talk again some other time."**

With those words Naruto felt himself being thrown out of his mindscape and being released back into reality.

"Uzumaki Naruto you are under arrest for the murder of Fashiko Uchiha and destruction of property."

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~ (**I was going to end it here but decided to keep going for you peoples!**)

The jail was cold and had an aura of sadness and despair; this was not the place for Naruto. He was currently up against the wall in the corner of the terrible cell, the floor felt like metal and the pillows like wood.

'How could this have happened' Naruto thought still surprised that he was in jail. 'Does JiJi know where I am?'

This was his second day in the jail house and he absolutely hated it. The guards were extremely evil and only gave him half of his food and forced him to eat it straight of the floor with his bare hands.

The door suddenly opened. "Get the fuck up you little shit." One of the guards said. Getting up slowly he tentatively started walking forward only for the man to grab his shoulder and push him out of the cell and into the hallway. He was roughly led all the way down the hall and up 10 flights of stairs.

When they finally reached the top Hokage-JiJi was watching him with sharp calculating eyes. He slowly walked towards Naruto until his eyes softened and he brought him into a hug. "C'mon Naruto let's talk about what happened at my office" Sarutobi said slowly leading Naruto out of the jail.

When they arrived at the office Naruto quickly told his JiJi everything that had happened talking so fast that the Hokage could barely understand him at all.

"Whoa, whoa slow down. Start from the beginning." Sarutobi said chuckling at Naruto's childish antics. Slowly Naruto once again told the story, Sarutobi only acting to be surprised since a group of Anbu had already informed him of what happened since they had seen the fight.

In fact the Hokage hadn't been listening to Naruto at all, after he had started he had been thinking about what had happened earlier in the day.

_Flashback_

_Danzo and the hokages two advisors slowly walked into the room._

"_Hiruzen, we both know what needs to happen." Danzo started_

"_The people are going crazy too many people saw the fight" continued Homura_

"_And what is it that needs to happen exactly." Hiruzen said with reminiscence of a smile on his face._

"_The people, they're calling for Naruto's blood, they want him executed."_

_End flashback_

**Oh snap what going to happen?! Well if you want to know you really need to review and not just follow or favorite. Reviews really do give the writer inspiration; it makes me feel like I'm writing for nothing with no reviews so please give me feedback.**

**Savior Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Without further warning chapter 3 a little thanksgiving surprise for ya peeps. Please review and leave me a little surprise for when I get home.**

Chapter 3: Goodbye for Now

"So when are you going to tell him?" Jiraiya asked

It had been a week since the incident with Naruto had happened and the people were getting restless. They wanted Naruto dead and they wanted him dead now.

"I don't know, how exactly am I supposed tell a goddamn five year old that he's dying hmm?" Sarutobi said angrily.

"Are you sure we can't do anything to lessen the consequences?" Jiraiya questioned skeptically.

"Well there is one thing, but it's as desperate as we can get and it can have serious drawbacks" Sarutobi explained.

"What is it?" Jiraiya asked

And so the hokage began to explain a plan that could very well send the hidden village of Konohagakure into turmoil and chaos.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Wake up demon!" shouted the large stocky guard "You have a visitor."

'Thank god, this place is fucking torture' Naruto thought. All he had been doing was playing cards with himself, literally. He had learned he could create things out of pure chakra by splitting his yin and yang chakra; when he had first tried it the name 'Creation of all Things' instantly popped into his head so he made cards and a clone, which was useless since they knew each others cards.

Slowly walking up the circular stair case he had become so familiar with over the last few days he was surprised to see some tall white haired old guy instead of Hokage-JiJi.

"I don't know this fucking guy?" Naruto said defensively

"Aye calm down brat, I'm a friend okay, let's just go talk in a private room." Jiraiya said trying to calm down the little boy.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"So are you going to tell me who you are now?" Naruto asked rather annoyed he was being forced to talk to someone he didn't know.

"Who am I? I'm glad you have the decency to ask! Women swoon in my name, enemies tremble as I walk by, I am the handsome, the gallant Jiraiya of the Sannin!" Jiraiya said as he magically appeared atop of a giant frog.

Naruto looked at him dead-panned "Just tell me what you want."

"Well that's rather harsh!" Jiraiya said disappointment in his voice. "Well anyway I'm here to tell you that you're going to have some problems pretty soon."

"What kind of problems?" Naruto questioned.

"Serious problems, the village wants' you dead." Jiraiya explained

"What! Dead! They're going to kill me? JiJI is letting this happen? When is it goi-?"

"Calm down! Jeez; nothing's going to happen to you, I have a plan but you might not like it." Jiraiya screamed.

"What's the plan?" Naruto asked.

"We're busting you out of here!"

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

It was pitch black outside. The moon casting a serene glow across the land of fire, Naruto sat on top of the jail house looking at the giant orb of light, a creation of the sage of the six paths.

"Naruto are you ready?"

Jiraiya's voice crackled over a small ear piece that he had given Naruto.

"Yea I'm ready." Naruto answered.

Just to get out of the jail cell was practically death and things turned hectic fast. He was surprised at some of the things he had managed to pull off in there but most of it had just come naturally.

_Flashback_

_Hearing the giant blast of a rasengan hitting a brick wall of the jail all the way upstairs Naruto knew it was time to go._

"_Universal Pull" _

_The bars of his cell exploded and flew towards him. Slowly deactivating what he thought was something called the Deva path at least that was what kept coming up in his head when he used that move._

_Quickly picking up one of the sharper pieces of metal he walked out of his cell. He was surprised to see 20 guards looking directly at him._

"_Well hello." The young boy said "How's life?"_

_Instead of responding all the guards ran at full speed at him and engaged him in Taijutsu. _

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Instantly a 100 Naruto's filled the hallways but only 6 of them had the same eyes as him._

'_Hmm that's weird.' Naruto thought before giving the mental command to attack. After being in that jail for about 2 weeks and not being fed properly he was even skinnier the usual. Despite not training for a while and being extremely skinny his clones still put up a good fight and took out 10 guards before being dispelled._

'_Wow I'm so weak' the boy thought glumly._

_After that big attack it turned into a staring match between the 10 shinobi and Naruto. Without one word Naruto flew down the hallway his eyes sharp and a determined look in his eyes, it was clear he wouldn't fail._

_The guards were caught off guard at the speed Naruto flew at them but quickly reacted and made a shield of swords hoping the young boy wouldn't be able to stop before it was way too late._

_Surprising them and himself Naruto flipped over all of them and quickly turned around yelling "Almighty push" with force making all of them fly so fast that they died on impact when they hit the wall._

_Landing on the ground he suddenly heard a voice say __**"Behind you." **__Quickly turning around he ducked and slashed upward cutting off a surprised shinobi's arm. Continuing with one fluid motion he jumped in the air doing a 360 at a diagonal cutting off his head. _

'_Kyubi?' Naruto asked in his head_

'_**Yea kit it's me'**__ he heard the fox's voice respond._

'_Thank you'_

_Running up the stairs Naruto sliced and diced at any Shinobi he saw, he was not feeling merciful. _

'_He wanted me dead' Naruto thought as he killed another guard. 'And him, and him, and him, and him! They all wanted me dead, me a little kid who had done nothing to them. They don't deserve to live' he reassured himself in his mind. _

_As he reached the final floor he was covered in blood and had a calm look in his eyes that said he knew exactly what he was doing and was prepared to do it again without blinking._

_Ahead of him stood 100 men who were apprehending all the prisoners that had escaped on the upper floors, a few of them noticed him and immediately ran towards him ready to tackle him._

"_It's the Kyubi brat!" one of them screamed not realizing the mistake he had just made._

"_**Don't call ME THAT!"**__ the room darkened and all the people in the room instantly stopped moving and looked at the boy._

_A feeling of dread and fear spread throughout the room slowly from one person to the other._

"_Fire Release: Great Dragon" Naruto yelled as a giant fire dragon came out of his mouth and flew towards the group. _

_With Naruto's rage and power behind it the simple move surpassed it original B rank form and was easily an A rank. It burned through half of the shinobi before stopping. It was a move that Naruto had read about and practiced quite a bit but it had never had that effect._

"_Wind Release: Great Breakthrough" Naruto had already mastered wind chakra due to the fact that it came extremely easy to him. So his mastery combined with his newly acquired eyes the air was so thin and sharp that it sliced the rest of the guards cleanly leaving only body parts on the floors._

_Looking around Naruto noticed that all the prisoners were bowing down to him and looking at him in admiration. 'These guys don't think I'm a brat, they think I've just saved them from being in jail for the rest of their lives.' A happy smile crossed him face. _

"_Scram." Naruto said with authority._

"_Yes Naruto-Sama." The biggest prisoner said before they all went running out of the giant hole in the wall._

_End Flashback_

After that he had climbed to the roof and started scouting ahead while he waited for Jiraiya. Quietly the toad sage landed next to him. No words were needed they had long gone over the plan and Naruto was ready to do what he had to.

Without waiting any longer Naruto shouted "Almighty Push." Pointing directly at the hokage tower, he fired the jutsu. For a few seconds nothing happened and then with a giant explosion the entire tower exploded.

'Holy Crap' Jiraiya thought 'this kid is amazingly powerful, but how the hell did he do that?'

Breaking out of thought Jiraiya realized that Naruto was long gone destroying building after building. Explosion after explosion, death after death, Naruto was relentless and cared nothing for whom he killed.

Walking up to walls of Konoha he noticed that there was an electrical chakra field stopping him from just walking out and leaving.

Without thinking he walked up to the field and put his hand up to and slowly said "Preta Path." Suddenly the wall began to disappear and Naruto felt an amazing surge of energy and felt all of his power return back to him.

Turning around he used the strongest water jutsu he had read about "Water Release: Great Waterfall"

From a nearby river were the village got its water a low rumbling sound was heard until it sounded like a mini-earthquake.

Suddenly all the water flew out of the river leaving it bare and rose into the air over the village. Every person inside of the walls looked up and froze; an ocean stood above them and was ready to fall at any moment.

Naruto looked at all the fear in the people's faces and felt guilt, all the adrenaline and anger gone. Did he want this? He wanted to get revenge but was this the way? He let his hands fall down to his sides slowly, the water falling in raindrops over time showering the land and obscuring everyone's vision.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"That was quite a show you put on." Jiraiya said as he arrived at the disclosed location that was their rendezvous point. Jiraiya was honestly surprised at what he had seen, what that the fox's work?'Nah Naruto seemed in control' dismissing the thought he waited for the boy's reply.

"I know." Naruto replied slowly turning his head to face the 40 year old man.

A little bit of the moon light bounced off of Naruto's eyes and caused them to glow a bright purple that the seasoned shinobi didn't miss.

"Naruto open your eyes." He commanded with force.

Slowly he did as the old veteran said and opened his eyes letting him see exactly what he wanted.

"impossible" Jiraiya thought out loud

"What?" Naruto asked confused.

"Your eyes are purple and they look exactly like the famous eyes of the sage of the six paths."

"The eyes of the sage!" Naruto exclaimed, "Awesome" letting his inner child come out a little.

"Yes that's right." He said laughing a little. "They're called the Rinnegan and are extremely powerful. From what I've read they're powers can be divided in the six sections or the 'six paths' they also give you extreme chakra control and allow you most of the powers of the Sharingan."

Naruto face suddenly turned into one of anger and spite, the same fucking sharingan that had caused all of this, destroying all his dreams that he had ever had and forcing him to leave his home village.

They both stopped talking for a while and ate some food that Jiraiya had brought with him. trying to break the awkward silence "So you want to be a ninja?" Jiraiya said

"Yea." Naruto responded in a monotone voice.

'Unsuccessful' Jiraiya thought.

"So where exactly are we going?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Well I was thinking that I could train you for a little bit and make you a formidable a shinobi before letting you go."

"Hmph. I don't need you to train me" Naruto said ignorantly

"Alright get up." Jiraiya said amused.

Getting up Naruto got into a shitty academy type of stance, He had yet to actually look through any of the Taijutsu scroll since he thought ninjutsu was much more important.

Running at the toad sage before he had said to fight hoping to catch him before he was ready he tried to get a hit on him but Jiraiya simply grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground without even looking at him.

"Weak!"

Naruto got up and ran at Jiraiya trying to kick his face off but once again failed as Jiraiya simply grabbed his foot and threw him into the forest breaking through 10 trees.

"Stupid!"

Getting up again Naruto took a deep breath calming himself and trying to catch his breath. Running at Jiraiya again he prepared 2 clones and sent them around him forming what looked somewhat like a triangle. A clone Naruto ran at Jiraiya and threw a few punches which it missed completely before it got destroyed completely with a punch to the stomach.

Feeling like something was behind him he did a roundhouse kick smashing the next clone into a tree causing it to dispel in a poof.

Looking at Naruto he laughed "This is all you have? You are worse than a genin." Well that was a complete lie. Jiraiya knew that Naruto was extremely fast and almost hit him everytime and what he had seen what he could do with ninjutsu and was actually amazed, but he needed something to get him angry and make him feel bad so Jiraiya could show him how much he needed training.

It would have worked except that Naruto couldn't feel sad anymore he had lost everything he wanted all he had was determination, determination to prove himself.

Throwing 4 Kunai at Jiraiya who laughed at their slow speed and dodged the by simply moving to the side. Suddenly he felt himself being thrown at supersonic speeds towards the real Naruto.

Jiraiya's yell could be heard for miles but before he was completely destroyed by Naruto's fist he felt himself fall to the ground, looking up he saw Naruto's hand outstretched and saw him looking at him with an amused smile.

Taking his hand Jiraiya laughed. "I was expecting you to keep doing stupid and letting me destroy you but you came back and proved that you weren't a stupid little kid and could possibly do some damage. But you do realize you're highly undersized and not completely ready to take on army's of shinobi like yours truly." Looking back he was surprised to see 4 clones Naruto's looking at him with smirks. Realization spread across his face as he figured out that the kunai were actually clones.

"So how about you let me train you and make you the strongest shinobi you can be?"

Naruto thought about it for a minute, what else was he going to do he had just turned 5 and he had barely any experience and required a lot of work in taijutsu what could he lose?

"Sure Jiraiya-Sensei" He said with a smile.

"Great, we start training right now!" Jiraiya was extremely happy he would be able to take care of Naruto and keep Minato's son safe and alive. "Your first mission, learning the Rasengan! Got it?"

"Yes Sensei!" Naruto shouted ready to take on anything that he had too.

**Annnnnnnnnnnndddddddddddddddd Cut! Well the story has really started now and the chapters will get longer and better but you need to review or ill have no inspiration and start crying. :````/ stop the tears guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeeeeeelllllllll this is awkward. Okay so I know I haven't updated in about 3 weeks but I promise to update again in a day or 2. I would have updated way sooner but my dog peed on my computer and its getting fixed. I had about 1000 words which may not seem like a lot but just made me feel sad that I lost all that work. Well anyway I'm writing on this app which I paid 5 bucks for on my kindle it's like worse Microsoft word. To much ranting on to story.**

Chapter 4: Home?

A small bird flew onto the branch of a tree; tending to its nest slowly feeding her babies a fresh batch of worms. There was a serene feeling in the air that was undisturbed and made the vast mountain range seem so peaceful.

In a clearing not to far away from the forest sat a young boy no older than 10 he was perfectly still, the only signs that he was alive being the soft rising and falling of his chest. The sudden sound of a leaves rustling disrupted his meditating.

His eyes opened darting left and right with a calculating gaze of a seasoned veteran. His unique cloak flapped in the wind. It was something Ero-sennin has given to him long ago, the bottom of the cloak had purple fires licking the bottom making it seem as though it was on fire. Underneath the cloak he was practically shirtless, deciding only to wear a thin tank-top.

Slowly unsheathing a pair of kunai he took aim to what any normal person would see as a simple bush. Only the whizzing of the kunai was heard followed closely by the sound of flesh behind pierced. The young boy casually walked up to the bush and squatted down, picking up a cute fat rabbit.

The boy's lips curled into a small smile as he chuckled to himself "Lunch." It had been a long time since Naruto had last been in Konoha. He still missed the place but he was more than glad he had left when he did, plus Ero-sennin has taken better care of him than anyone ever had including Jiji.

Getting up Naruto placed the rabbit into his pouch and began to walk away from the clearing only grabbing his back pack on the way out. Reaching the road he began traveling at steady pace to the next town.

He had been running all over the land of fire lately not because of what happened but because Jiraiya had been constantly going on missions that involved his spy system that required him to be gone for months at a time, sure he didn't like it but he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

A hard breeze shook Naruto out of his thoughts as he was almost swept off his feet. Picking up speed he threw up a matching hood that his cloak had and began to generate a thin layer of fire chakra all around his body to keep nice and toasty warm.

He remembered the first time Ero-sennin had taught him to do that.

_**Flashback**_

_"Eeeeeerrrrrooooo-sennnniinnnn, I really can't feel my feet can we just take a break". _

_"Of course not gaki" replied the old hermit laughing at his students failed attempts to coat his body in fire chakra._

_A young eight year old Naruto sat in the snow wearing only underwear. He was turning a pale purple color that made him look awfully sick._

_Sure Naruto was a master at fire manipulation but that was just what he thought, he was more like an advanced chunin. Coating your body in fire without burning yourself was a completely different story._

_It had been days since they had last taken a break and regardless of what Naruto thought he wasn't going to freeze and he had a fox that would make sure of that._

_"Keep trying I'm sure someday you'll get it" shouted Jaraiya still cracking up._

_**End Flashback**_

Regardless to say Naruto was more more in tune with fire ever.

After awhile a steady pitter patter of rain started to pour. This mini storm just kept getting worse Naruto swore he saw a deer get chucked across the road. "Jeez" he thought that's brutal; getting real tired of the constant water he used his full speed and practically destroyed the ground as he used his newly created jutsu that mixed pure lightning and wind chakra with fire making him faster than the Raikage.

Reaching this lone town in seconds he speeded to the nearest inn to get some well needed rest. Walking you to the counter he asked for a room noticing that the worker was talking in a robotic manner acting extremely strange.

Making a note but not paying to much attention Naruto continued up to his room and promptly fell face first into one of the most uncomfortable beds ever.

"_There's no way a regular place would buy the trashy beds this placed way better on the outside"_

There was something odd about this place that he was going to have to investigate but first, Ramen!

After eating over 50 bowls the kid finally began to slow down until he just laid back and knocked out from how his full he was. Waking up the next morning he realised that his room was completely clean and not a scrap of food was left on the table or floor.

Adding that to the list of weird things that had been happening he got up and started gearing up when he heard a blood curling scream. Putting on the rest of his clothes he activated what he called his 'speed suit' and rushed to the noise.

Arriving in record time he stopped at the door of an alleyway where a girl was getting her clothes ripped off by a group of 6 goons shouting profanities at the top of their lungs. Naruto looked at the scene in mind interest as he saw only an annoyance to him.

Simply holding his arm out the group of guys flew out towards him. Shouting "Tonde Iru Chidori" **( flying lightning blades )** Naruto created 6 lightning blades inpaling every single one of them. Turning around he came face to face with a crowd of civilians looking at him. All of them were wide hide some even passed out after seeing him effortlessly take out those Ninja.

A man who seemed like the leader stepped forward and dropped to his knees bowing down. 5 more men followed suit. The leader looked up at Naruto starring at him right in the eyes.

"Please sir help us, a group of 100 bandits and Ninja have been terrorizing our little town of only forty people. They take our money, our food, and our people and we stand no chance against them please help us".

Another man spoke " Us five will help you in any way even if we will most likely just die"

"No" Naruto said as he began to walk away

"Please we will give you all the money we have" said the leader again.

"Nah" he said as he kept walking "I don't need you help or money I'll look them myself" Naruto said nonchalantly.

The people could only stare in shock as the boy destroyed a whole in the crater with simple earth manipulation. Jumping into the whole Naruto looked around in mind shock seeing a group of about 20 people in chains and jails. Taking out a kunai he simple activated his suit and began slicing left to right at supersonic speeds.

The people screamed at the sight of the knife clearing their eyes preparing for a strike that never came. The sound of metal hitting the floor was all that was heard as everyone was let free.

"Well what are you waiting for hurry up and leave unless of course you want to stay?" Naruto told them with an annoyed tone. Quickly all the prisoners got up and began to climb out of the underground passage.

Continuing his trek through the area Naruto laughed as he turned the corner and saw roughly 40 I'll equipped genin Ninja. They rushed him trying to get the element of surprise but Naruto simply dodged them. Rolling under the swing of a clever he turned around crushing the head of the man. Doing a round house kicks he shouted "Kaze kikku" **(wind kicks)** out of his feet shot blades of wind much faster than these terrible Ninja could react causing ten of them to be sliced into pieces.

Straight from the round house kick he shouted "Aisu pikku" **( ice picks )** creating spikes of ice pulling the moisture from the air. Holding his hand out the picks rocketed towards the group of surprised soldiers nailing 12 of them into the ground.

Crushing 7 more people with his bare hands Naruto smiled _"and then there were 10"_ he thought to himself preparing for another jutsu. "Roringu hinotama" **( rolling fireballs )** he said as he punched the ground fire balls sprouting from his hands. The last 10 burned to death in the most cruel way, a fireball to the chest.

Whistling as he walked Naruto was thinking of how much fun he was having. Sensei had forbidden him from attacking anyone until they were in the last stage of their training which they were going to start in two months when he came back.

He had recently finished stage 3 which have him the okay to kill people and attack, needless to say after training for about five years and not actually using anything you do you get impatient.

"_Hmm 40 down means there should only be about 60 people left" _he thought trying to prepare himself for what he was going to face. His eyes shined as he looked around the purple color matching his clothes perfectly.

Looking through the walls he saw much more than 60 chakra signatures. "Guess they were mistaken." Naruto thought out loud

_"Hey Kurama how you wanna do this?" _

_**"Now you decide to wake me after a week of not talking" **_Kurama mentally yelled at him.

"_Oh so that's what happened I thought you were just being a bitch, sorry about that" _Naruto chuckled as he came to a realization at why he was never talked to all these days.

_**"Whatever brat. I say we go in there and tear some bodies up!" **_The Fox replied excitedly

"_Hmm maybe, I'm feeling kinda sleepy I might just use that new jutsu_" Naruto thought back

_**"It should be interesting to see if it works" **_he replied genuinely interested

Yells of shock and anger were heard as Naruto strolled into the room.

"Hey little shit you shouldn't be unless you wanna get kill-" the man's speech was cut short as Naruto sent a thin line of wind chakra cutting off the man's head. There was silence as the head rolled across the room stooping at the feet of Naruto were he crushed it with his black boots.

The room erupted in noise as the army of close to 200 Ninja rushed at Naruto who just stood there with a smile on his face. Closing his eyes for about 2 seconds opened then again only for all the purple to be gone instead a mixture of both making it a light brownish color.

Turning on his advanced sage inhanced shouted suit Naruto disappeared in a flash killing 20 people effortlessly. Realizing this was going to take awhile he decided to be more productive and use his new jutsu designed to kill entire armies.

Using wind chakra to fly into the air he took a long deep breath. Looking at the astonished people under him he raised both his hands and shouted **" subete no yoso boru no kyukyoku no kumiawase!" **( The ultimate combination of all elements ball ).

In his hands was a ball the size of a beach ball, it's center being fire with lightning and earth spinning diagonally across with the outside being wind.

" Release! " Naruto shouted the words that completed the jutsu unleashing it wrath upon the army. The people stood no chance being completely obliterated ten times over in one of the biggest overkills ever.

The force from the blast destroyed the current room forcing it to crumble under the weight and pressure of the earth, forcing a tired Naruto to maneuver in every direction just to stay alive.

Reaching the surface he asked himself to fall into the ground and rest for just a moment.

" well that was rather crazy" he started to himself.

Rising to his feet he fixed his surprisingly undamaged cloak and began to walk back toward the village.

Every single villager was at the entrance to the town awaiting his return and every single villager began to cheer as he arrived in front of them. "You lied." Was all he said looking straight at the leader.

"What?" He asked confused

"There were easily 200 Ninja in there, double what you told me." Naruto responded

The man fell to his feet and began to cry "Please forgive me Lord take my life of you must."

The crowd looked on with fear in their eyes as their leaders was on their knees prepared to make the ultimate sacrifice and die.

"Rise" Naruto said "I am simply annoyed is all, I am no Lord just a traveling boy; you are free no longer under the control of those weak bandits you rule your own fate now." He was glad he had helped these people. He had killed about 100 birds with one stone by deciding to assist them with 'pest control'.

"Please Lord take this town as a token of appreciation we are your people to rule." One of the 5 men that had volunteered to go with him said.

"No" Naruto responded as he began to walk away planning on actually leaving the town this time.

"But, but you must understand we are just civilian we could easily be taken over by another group of bandits, we are weak with new people to feed and destroyed houses and crops. Please accept the town as your own and help us."

_**"Your over thinking This. We could have an entire town to call ours, what else could you ask for." **_Kurama coming in as the voice of reason.

"_Hmm not such a bad idea a town to do whatever we wanted to with could become useful in the future." _

Naruto stopped walking and turned around looking at the battered faces and skinny bodies of the newly arrived people. His eyes looked beyond that and saw the destroyed homes and empty marketplaces and farms."I'll do it."

The people slowly looked up rejoicing in the fact that they had someone who could protect them and lead them.

"I shall first build a house of some sort for me to live in and then proceed to fix the village." The boy responded.

Walking through the crowd Naruto began to search for the perfect place to build a house. At the end of the village stood terrible farm land that was practically useless. Using earth manipulation he destroyed all they had making it flat ground.

Putting up the ram sign he created close to 1000 clones 4 of them being special clones that had the purple eyes that gave him practically all the power he had.

"Groups of 250 with you 4 being overseers." The clones lined up writing further orders

"Group one I want you to collect all the wood you can, group two collect all the materials to build beds and seats and couches, group three build the house and, group four go around and treat all villagers for sicknesses."

A loud chorus if yes's and understood's reach out through the crowd as every group went to do their own thing while the original decided this was the perfect time to meet the people of his village. He decided that the man that was leader or co-leader now should be first.

"It seems despite saving you and doing all this for you I don't know your name; I'm Naruto you are?"

"My name is Niochi, lord"

After conversing with more of the citizens his house was already half done after only an hour of working. Deciding that he needed a break Naruto flew to a nearby meadow and laid down looking up at the clouds and Sun. "_It's so beautiful_" were the last things that went through his mind before his eyes closed and he began to sleep.

_**~~~~~Line Break~~~~~**_

Naruto woke with a start, the sound of music and cheering reaching his ears. It was pitch black outside but off in the distance fireworks and torches lit up the night. Getting up off the floor he decided to see what was going on in the town. Flying across the land he heard shouts of recognition as people saw him. Happy that he was still here.

Landing in the center of the crowd Niochi walked up to him with a big smile on his face bowing slightly to Naruto before explaining what was going on.

"The people have decided that today should be considered our independence day" he shouted over the noise of the crowd.

"Did my clones finish the house?"

"Yes sir, they fixed every house and healed everyone, then they began to plant new crops for us." Nioshi replied

Naruto looked around to every person that was now his responsibility and he had to protect. This could be something great out something horrible. Neither one was on his mind as he looked at his people, happy, peaceful, and more importantly safe; that was all that mattered.

He closed his eyes for a second relishing in the feel of the breeze in his hair, this breeze was not one wanting to sweep him off his feet but instead made him want to fight and stay on his feet, for the first time in a long time he was welcomed by everyone in one place, he felt home.

"excuse me Lord I'm going to make a little announcement."

"Today, we have been freed from oppression. We have been given new life and we must take it with great gratitude and embrace it head on overcoming every obstacle that threatens what we have gained. Thanks to Naruto who killed over 200 soilders for people he has never met or seen, we have given him the town to show our appreciation and hope that he will continue to help us from here on out. Today October 10 is the day of our independence.

**Well yea some action in here and you can see how strong Naruto is but if he seems to OP that was against bad Ninja so don't worry he'll be godlike but not yet, for more he will be beaten. Please write wether there should be a pairing or not and who you want it to be, I'm open to all suggestions. Always remember to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Another day another chapter. Please review if you want one tomorrow, I'm still writing on my kindle which is extremely annoying and time consuming but I'm doing it. Without further trash a chapter!

Chapter 5: The sword

"RRRRRRAAAAAASSSSEEENNGGAAN"

The shout echoed throughout the valley shaking the trees and mountains themselves. It was the beginning of winter and the brisk air was just starting to come in. This of course this did not faze our young hero what so ever.

Down below was a boy with long unruly blond hair reaching his back, a small black band tying it together. Below that was a cloak that had purple clouds that seemed to float on the black trim that outlined the tips of the cloak. Underneath that he wore no shirt showing off his Muscles that had appeared do to his training that had been more intense than ever. Going against typical Ninja shoes he wore black boots that reached between his ankle and his knee.

All of that was normal, the only difference in his attire was the forehead protector. The symbol being a storm cloud with three line underneath. It was meant to show the dangers that you faced on the way to the village where only the strong would survive the trail and the weak would be swept away.

His eyes were once again a brownish hue showing that he was in sage mode. Naruto was now 12 years old, making it two years since he had acquired a village which he know called Soyokaze de hogo as 're ( village protected by the breeze )or Soyokaze for short. Since then the village has thrived bringing in plenty of trade with nearby towns and even starting a small Ninja school so it would be able to itself.

It turns out the five men that had wanted to help were Ninja, despite being only genin level they where perfect for teaching. Now they had a small militia of about twenty men who had volunteered to help protect their home, of course that was rarely needed since Naruto was there most of the time. Regardless Naruto still had his own life and would still travel and do slight missions such as saving a group of prisoners or killing bandits, you know simple things.

Recently he had started to worry for he had not seen Ero-sennin at all since he was nine years old. This kind of delay made Naruto think he was captured or worse dead. He constantly tried to take his mind off of his sensei by training everyday and creating an endless arsenal of jutsu's to use in the future.

"Rrraassseennnggaan" Naruto unleashed another blue ball of chakra on an unsuspecting tree. Sweat dripped from his face and body in waves showing how hard he had been working.

"Lord someone is here to see you" Nioshi shouted from the inside of the mansion that Naruto called his own.

Straightening his back Naruto walked to the short man muttering a thank you as he grabbed a small towel from his hands. Walking to the entrance of the house he was surprised to see his long time sensei standing there admiring the house and not to mention the ladies.

"Kami Naruto what have you been doing since I was gone?" Jaraiya questioned ready to embrace him with a big smile on his face.

"Nothing much you know just running a village with about two hundred people in it and." Naruto cut his speech short as he sucker punched his sensei into the wall.

"Wondering where the fuck my sensei was, besides that nothing really." He continued brushing the splinters off his clothes.

Blood trickled down from the old hermit's mouth as he detached himself from the wall only to instantly fall face first into the ground.

"Damn your strong now." Getting up Jiraiya smiled as he looked at his student " look I'm sorry, I really am, but I got this lead that could really help us with Orochimaru."

Instantly Naruto looked up his eyes turning serious and his stature changing to one of a Ninja ready to pounce on the enemy.

"What is it?" He asked ready to go catch the dirtbag that had betrayed Konoha and killed countless innocent people.

"We think we know where his base is but I need your help, if I step foot in there he'll probably attack Konoha since he'll think I'm under their command, but if you go-." Jiraiya started

"He'll never know who sent me." Naruto finished a gleam in his eyes. The idea was genius they could take out one of his main bases without him knowing who to attack to get revenge.

"Follow me." Naruto said before turning around and walking to a room that looked like an office. "Nioshi cancel all my meetings for the next week." He said before closing the door.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Are you ready?"

The sound of Jaraiya's voice broke through a small headset that was used to coming communicate through Anbu.

"More than I'll ever be." The boy on the other side responded as he got up out of his hiding spot in a few bushes.

Taking out a few shuriken he slowly began to walk towards a small entrance in the ground where two guards say playing cards. Using perfect accuracy the boy launched both blades at the same time sending both guards right to the shinigami.

Hopping down into the underground chambers the smell of sake and death smacked him in the face causing him to recoil even before he touched the ground. Holding his stomach Naruto continued to walk down the dark corridors.

He must have walked a mile before he reached the actual base taking out about ten guards on his way there. Coming up to a big room he peered inside looking for anyone to kill, finding it empty he turned around and was about to leave until.

"Kukuku, And who are you little boy?"

Naruto's blood boiled at the hissing sound of the infamous snake sannin's voice.

"I? I am your destroyer you pitiful snake." Naruto turned around looking at the direction of the voice only to find him not there.

"You are indeed interesting, killing my men as you 'sneak' into my hideout. But the real question is are you good enough to kill my latest creation? Unleash the beast." The snakes laughter was once again heard throughout the room followed quickly by a deafening roar.

A metal door opened up in the back of the room where a silhouette of a giant gorilla appeared with bright red eye.

The floor rumbled as the beast came closer and closer until finally it was completely visible and the true extent of Orochimaru's cruelty was displayed. It was a man three times the size of any gorilla you'll ever see. His muscles looked as though they where going to rip straight through his skin. He was horribly deformed and looked like he would die any minute.

Another roar was heard as the beast got ready to charge.

"This is nothing, I'll kill this thing in one hit." He thought as he prepared to do one of his new jutsu's.

Raising the ram sign he created four clones that were exact replicas. Forming a Pentagon formation they all raised their hands and shouted "Supa sushi ketsugo teishutsu" ( super element combination submission ). Out of each clones shot a different element each one coming out as a pure blast of energy. This jutsu was made specifically to restrain any enemy having each blast rap around the person restricting them from moving while hurting them in everyway possible.

"Kukuku your attempts are cute but they will not do anything but anger him."

As soon as he said those words the chains around the monster exploded sending a shock wave throughout the room. There was a ringing in Naruto's ears as he collapsed to the ground caught completely off guard.

Yet another roar was heard as the best grew even larger and much more menacing. Finally ready to attack the beast charged towards the defenceless body of the young boy.

"Naruto wake up!" Kurama's voice brought Naruto back to his senses instantly he rolled to side just as a fist the size of a wrecking ball hit the ground obliterating anything that was there.

Activating his speed suit as quick as possible Naruto sprung in to action ready to punch this savage into the ground. Winding back Naruto threw the punch with as much might add he could possibly muster.

'CRACK'

Naruto screamed in as his and erupted in pain, there was no doubt that it had broken. The boy collapsed to the ground will while the man merely stumbled.

The beast began to pummel Naruto hitting him over and over until he was a bloody mess. Thinking he was dead the monster began to walk back into his cage satisfied that he had killed the annoyance.

"Kurama give me your chakra I knew what to do." Naruto thought spoke to the Fox between ragged breaths, fighting his bodies want to sleep.

"Sure thing kit" Kurama responded glad he was actually going to use his chakra in a fight.

A sudden warmth filled Naruto's body giving him strength he didn't know he had in him. Fueled with new power he activated his speed suit running circles around the surprised monster making him swing over and over spin getting him dizzy.

Making an abrupt stop Naruto jumped up and grabbed the man's head shouting human path ripping the man's soul straight out of his body. The man's eyes dimmed and he slumped forward collapsing to the ground with a soft shutter. Naruto floated to the floor exhausted but ready to take on any more enemies.

He turned around and walked away placing a bomb on the door way. The rest of the underground chambers were empty with the exception of about two or three. Arriving at the doorway of the final room he immediately recognized it as the most important.

He looked at the door for a few seconds before sitting down in a meditative position feeling the nature chakra all around him. Gathering a perfect amount he entered sage mode allowing his Fox cloak to dissipate.

Finally feeling ready he entered the room expecting there to be an army only to find it was empty. Walking in he looked around trying his rinnengan to spot any chakra signatures.

Behind a wall in another secret door he saw four people who seemed to all be looking at something. Taking no chances he summoned a clone and began to make a rasengan while his clone added wind chakra making it a rasenshuriken, launching it at the concealed entrance with all his might.

A sonic wave rocketed Naruto to his bones which his disappearing sage chakra was doing its best to help him but ultimately failing. The amount of blood assured Naruto he had at least killed one person and injured the rest. He dragged himself to the room where three people where knocked out and the remains of a girl lay on the floor.

Looking up he noticed the craziest looking sword stuck inside a rock. For some reason it called to him, it wanted him to pull it out of the rock. The blade was purple and had multiple layers in a oval shape and then straightening out.( see morelikethis/collections/258199141?view_mode=2 but purple)

At the handle where 9 circles each a different color with a different number, the bottom one being sand color with a one and the top one being an orange red color with a nine. Stumbling to the rock Naruto grabbed the handle pulling with all his might finding that the blade actually slid out of the rock like butter.

Looking at the blade he felt a sudden connections to it and a tingling sensation began to run up his arm. The tingling continued until it turned into a slight burning feeling, that then turned into a worse burning feeling until Naruto felt as if he was being burned alive. He tried to drop it but could barely open his hands.

His Fox cloak suddenly appeared and began to coat the blade. It seemed as though his chakra was being sucked straight from him to the sword. With what felt like a final tug the pain reached a climax where it finally stopped increasing and began to dwindle.

Looking at the blade he noticed that the top circle was filled in and was glowing brightly.

"Uuuuuhhhhh kitttttt iiiiiii feeeellllll soooooooooo weeeaaakkkk" Kurama voice popped into his head. You could hear how weak the Fox was, his voice barely audible.

"I think this thing just took some of you chakra." Naruto responded his eyes open wide at the recent discovery.

"This thing has the power to take tailed beast chakra?" Naruto couldn't believe such a thing existed but he decided that he could look more into it in the future. Strapping the sword to his belt he started to set out more than ready to finally go home after all that had happened today.

~~~~~ Line Break~~~~~

It took hours for Naruto to arrive at the entrance of Soyokaze and when he did he was almost attacked by the guards at the door who couldn't really recognize him under all his blood and the new sword didn't help either.

Dragging himself across the guards he continued walking ignoring screams of people thinking he was a zombie. Reaching his house he barely took two steps before he collapsed on the ground.

~~~~~Line Break~~~~~

"Uuuuuhhhhhggghhh"

A low groan was heard throughout the room as a young boy awoke from his deep slumber. His eyes opened slowly, reveling a beautiful pair of magenta eyes. The boy looked around slowly taking in his surroundings before slumping back into his bed.

"Your weak kid, you didn't even notice me standing right here." Jiraiya started out of the first of the room taking a seat next to Naruto's bed. Speaking of Naruto he seemed too tired to even talk deciding on just listening.

"That sword you brought with you was real interesting. I took a look at it as soon as we got you taken care of. It had a small seal on the bottom that revealed a little opening, which has a scroll. Apparently the big guy's called Bainoido ( annihilator ). It's probably the most unique sword ever created, plus it was made by the sage of the sixth paths himself which gives it some points. The sword was made to counteract the tailed beast allowing the user, the next sage, to rip the tailed beast out of the jailer and into you." Jiraiya explained

"It seems like this came at the perfect time no doubt." Jiraiya continued "there's a group of people, The Akatsuki, their all S ranked Ninja who have escaped from their villages. There motives are unknown but there's not a whole lot a group of criminals can do that's good. So I think we should strike before them." Jiraiya finished

The look on Naruto's face was priceless. He couldn't believe his sensei would want to kill the jinchuriki just to stop a group of people from getting them, this was not how his sensei would act.

"I won't do it." Naruto's voice was raspy and it almost pained him to talk, luckily there was a cup of water on the table next to him.

"I wasn't completely done. You see the group of criminals wants to take the tailed beast right out of their owners which would kill them instantly, but this sword was made to contain the bijuu and leaves the jailer intact but takes the prisoner so to speak. There are two reasons why this is a great chance for us. One the akatsuki are meant to move for another two years so we have more time than them. Also the chunin exams are just coming up." The old hermit said with a small smile on his face.

"Meaning?" Naruto asked.

"Meaning your going there to capture the first tailed beast." Jiraiya said getting ready to leave.

"Can't I just get a break?" Naruto said with a groan hating his sensei for forcing him to do this.

"Nah your fine stop pretending that your hurt, the exams start next week I've paid half a million ryo just so you can enter by yourself and your not missing it."

~~~~~ Line Break~~~~~ (last one I promise)

Naruto arrived at the entrance of Konoha three days before he was supposed to go fight in the arena.

He had his regular clothes on but was using the most advanced henge he could make, so he had black hair and green eyes at the moment. Not real creative but this way would look more like a civilian causing people to take it easy on him.

Every step he took another memory smacked him in the face over and over distracting him and making him seem half drunk. Checking in at the gate he laughed at the name his sensei had made for him.

"Kokku Kyuban?" ( cock sucker ) "pass"

Walking through the walls he was told to report to the hotel that was hosting all the competitors so he could be accounted for.

The hotel was probably one of the nicest he had ever seen everything was made up of expensive material that made the rest of the village look like it didn't belong. Naruto put all of his things in his room and decided to have a look around the village and maybe spot some competitors and see if any posed any threat against the jinchuriki. To his surprised a bunch of the fighters where already talking in the bar of the hotel.

Getting a drink he listened to their conversations picking up what he could. Sadly the jinchuriki wasn't there but he learned the names of the people but nothing else really. He went to take a walk around the village but could barely walk for a few minutes before he started breaking down.

He ran back to the hotel shutting himself in his room, flashes of what had happened that day appearing in his mind and bringing the memories clear as day. He cried and cried for hours until his body couldn't take anymore and passed out.

In another room was an old man dressed in hokage robes looking at a crystal ball.

"Oh Naruto what are you doing here."

Annnnddddd finish. So I was going to make this chapter longer but I want next chapter to be action packed and hopefully get the exams out the way soon, I hate when people make them 5 chapters. So hate it? Love it? Review and let me know. Also remember to write a pairing you want one.

Saviour out!


	6. Chapter 6

**Well here we are day and another chapter.I'm just on a line always review and remember to say who you want the pairing to be. I'll probably put up a poll next chapter or around there. Now a chapter**

Chapter 6: The Exams Part 1

"Welcome everyone to the first part of the chunin exams, I am your proctor Ibiki Morino!"

There was an uncomfortable mood in the air as the newbies waited to be directed on what to do. There were so many groups of genin, most of them teens but a few being adults that could never pass.

In the corner of the room was the only person that was competing alone, his name was Naruto Uzumaki. Well of course to everyone else he was Kukku kyuban the mysterious guy with a bunch of money that probably isn't even a Ninja, that was only because of what had happened early.

**_Flashback_**

_Arriving at the building where the first exam was going to be held Naruto almost started crying at how many stupid genin couldn't even get past the simple genjutsu. Deciding that those people shouldn't be in the competition at all of they can't spot something so simple._

_He just walked straight pass everybody ignoring the kid yelling at him that he was going the wrong way. Sitting in his assigned seat next to the door he noticed that there were only about ten teams in the room "so the rest are outside" he thought. Noticing that Gaara's team was already here a small smile started to form on his lips. "This would be so easy", Naruto rejoiced laying back and taking out an icha icha paradise book._

_Oh Kami how he hated his luck. In comes the most abnoxious group of kids he has ever met in his life, followed by the rest of the group's._

_"I can't believe they couldn't see that genjutsu it's a good thing we helped them out, right Sasuke-kun?" A girl with an extremely annoying voice asked a boy with black hair and black eyes._

_"Hmph whatever." The kid responded in an emo way_

_Then the worst of all a kid with shoulder length light blue hair and brown eyes got up on a chair and shouted_

_"You guys are assholes how could you let all those kids stand outside so they wouldn't compete!" _

_"Sora sit down!" Some other kids shouted in unison._

_"No they have to answer me!" The stupid kid continuing to demand an answer_

_Seeing as no one was going to do anything Naruto decided that he would just shut the kid up and answer him._

_"If you really must know anyone who couldn't spot that genjutsu shouldn't be in the competition at all." Naruto answered without even putting his book down._

_"What do you know, you don't even have a team, how'd you even get in here anyway?"_

_The kid named Sora questioned._

_"He must of paid." Sasuke said._

_"Wow you paid to get in here, you must suck a lot. Bet you paid for the sword too rich boy." Sora laughed at what he thought was a hilarious joke._

_"No, I ripped it out of a Ninja I killed with my bare hands." Naruto answered nonchalantly as he continued to read. He did stretch the truth but only a little; he did kill a person to get to the sword and he ripped it out of a rock._

_The group of what seemed to be eleven looked at him in shock, none of them had killed yet._

_"What is your name?" Sasuke asked his eyes determined and his face scrunched up._

_"Kokku Kyuban." Naruto replied. Instantly Sora started laughing and so did most of the other kids, but Sasuke stayed perfectly still._

_"I am Sasuke Uchiha and I will defeat you." _

_Naruto blood boiled. An Uchiha was competing? There was still one left, oh how he hoped that he would have the chance at killing him. Naruto decided not to respond not trusting himself not to kill the boy right there._

_"Guys your drawing so much attention to yourself, you should sit down, I am Kabuto Yakoshi." A teen with white hair and glasses responded_

_At this part Naruto simply decided to stop listening. There was nothing that they would say that would even interest him, or so he thought._

_"These are information cards. They contain things like weapon of choice, bio, moves, affinities and missions they've been on." Kabuto explained as he showed a deck of cards with people's faces._

_"Show me Kokku Kyuban." Sasuke demanded_

_"Okay, says here he's from Soyokaze a new village on the edge of the land of fire. Date of birth: unknown. Age 12. Jutsu's: unknown. Weapon of choice__** ggggg**__." He paused before continuing. " Elemental affinities: water, earth, lightning, wind, and fire. Missions: unknown." Kabuto finished._

_A chorus of wow's and amazing's where heard throughout the group_

_"Is that even possible?" _

_"I don't know."_

_"Incredible!"_

_A smirk grew in Naruto's more they should be scared. There was no time for Naruto to ask about Gaara because a guy with a long scar on his face walked in and yelled._

_"Everyone take your seats right now!"_

**_End Flashback_**

"Today you will either thrive or die. Being a Ninja is not for the weak. You must ensure days without eating, watching friends die, killing people, and even torture at times." Pointing to the scars on his head and face. The first part of the exam is written, there are nine questions which you don't need to answer if you get the tenth question correct after the test. Anyone caught cheating will cause theire entire team to be disqualified. Please begin'" Ibiki told the kids.

Looking at the questions Naruto recognized the purpose of the test almost immediately. You were supposed to was impossible for the average genin to know these questions, the only option was to cheat without being seen. Deciding on being safe Naruto easily answered all the questions and waited for the test to end.

He noticed there were some kids who answered the question immediately like him, he asked they were probably placed there so kids could get the right answers or know who to copy off of. He also noticed how many kids were struggling some even sweating.

A few kids got thrown out for cheating before the time for the test was finally over.

"Aaannnnndddd stop! You have finished the first part of the exam you will now be asked the last question. I warn you if you get the question wrong you will never be asked to take this test again." The scarred man said.

Screams of protest where heard throughout the crowd most kids complaining that this has never happened before and it was unfair.

"If you would like to take the question please stay seated. Those who want to leave stand and walk out the door."

Surprisingly only about ten teams actually left the rest being bold enough to stay.

"Congratulations you all pass!"

Confusion spread through the crowd as people tried to figure out what just happened.

"That was the last question. You see in the world of a Ninja one mu-" inimitable was cut off as a underdressed woman broke through one of the windows landing in a thumbs up position with dango in one hand and a thumbs up in another.

"Anko your early." Ibiki started

"Holy Kami look at all these kids. Your getting soft ibiki. Well anyway follow me outside for the next part of the exam." Anko shouted before promptly jumping out the window.

_"Well she's a character."_ Naruto thought before following the kids as the walked outside.

~~~~~ Line Break~~~~~

"Welcome! To the forest of death aka my home. In there you will face animals like no other as you battle to the death-"

Anko voice faded into the air as Naruto looked at what was once his most favourite sport in the world. He knew this place so well it was almost unfair to put him in here with these scared brats.

The sound of a kunai whizzing through the air reached Naruto ears quickly followed by the feeling of being cut on the cheek.

"Mmmmm you taste so goooooddd"

Anko's voice was velvety and seductive as she slowly licked the blood off Naruto cheek. Not one to be out played Naruto turned around quickly pulling Anko in for a kiss one hand resting on her hip while the other rested on her ass.

The kiss lasted a good ten seconds as the rest of the people merely watched in an awkward silence. Letting go of Anko Naruto whispered in a husky voice.

"You taste even better."

Anko's face instantly turned red as she was clearly flustered and hot, showing how much she enjoyed the kiss. Getting back to her senses she turned around and shouted at the kids to line up at their starting points.

Giving them barely a second she shouted "begin" as quickly as she could.

Naruto had a smile on his face as he took off into the woods not feeling like killing right away he decided to set up a camp and chill, I mean he did have three days.

Choosing a small spot in the clearing Naruto took a few rocks and placed them in a circle, taking some sticks he lit a fire with a simple jutsu before laying back taking out his book and starting to read.

That didn't last long; a few minutes later a group of young teens stumbled into his camp, there headband indicated they were from the Iwa.

_"_Hey guys look the kid that's by himself lets get him" A tall kid who seemed to be the leader.

Not wasting time Naruto for up and unsheathed Bainoidoand began to walk towards them. A small fat kid pulled out a sword that was clearly to heavy for him, beads of sweat already running down his face.

Deciding on engaging him first Naruto ducked under a fist kicking the tall kids legs in breaking one of them forcing him to fall. Arriving at his enemy Naruto quickly took a few slices at the feet of the kid. He was way too slow with the sword to even try to deflect the blows.

Realizing this was just a waste time Naruto took a long arcing slice at his body. The boy raised his sword in time but was not expecting it to be crushed in half by the force. Naruto continued until he had cut the boys body in half as if it was nothing.

Turning around he saw the girl trembling in the corner and the boy begging to be spared. Seeing that the girl was going to die anyway his room out a few kunai aiming at all her vital organs. Not one missed as she fell to the ground her yells stuck in her throat.

Looking at the boy on the ground he almost felt sad as he looked at his tears and how much he was begging. Taking his sword he drove it straight through the kids heart ending his life almost painless.

Looking in their pouches he found that they had two earth scrolls which was perfect since he had a wind scroll. Wanting much more to sleep on a bed than the floor he took off to the tower wanting to get there as soon as possible.

Remember the time he said he had terrible luck well yea his luck came back helping him once again. Breaking through the tree line into another small clearing he barely dodged a kid getting chucked into the ground followed by a huge snake going after him.

Seeing as though he really had nothing to do he jumped right onto the snakes back following it straight to the ground. His luck continued as it so happened to be the uchiha he was about to save. Placing his hands right above the snakes head he shouted "almighty push."

He had been working on his powers alot making his attacks about twenty times stronger than the originally were. You can only imagine how fast that snake hit the the ground instantly turning into white smoke revealing it was just a summon.

Looking at Sasuke he almost killed him right then and there but somehow restrained himself and helped him instead.

"Seems like you were getting beat up pretty bad there pal." Naruto said as he extended a hand getting Sasuke stand. Looking around Naruto heard him mumble something.

"What?" Naruto asked

Again Sasuke mumbled something only a little louder. "Your going to have to speak up I can barely hear you." Honestly did this kid break his brain or something, Naruto had to ask him to speak louder three more time before the kid snapped and told him.

"Can't you hear! I said thank you." Sasuke yelled angered that he was saved by someone who didn't even come from one of the major hidden villages.

"Now wa-" Naruto speech was cut short as a native influx of demonic chakra exploded in the area. Instantly his mind went to the shukaku jinchuriki and he activated his speed suit knowing that tailed beast were no joke.

Flying at the speed of sound he reached the area what the massive spike first happened only to be disappointed that it wasn't Gaara but instead the brat Sora.

Flying to the ground Naruto walked straight towards the jinchuriki who was throwing punched at a obvious clone of Orochimaru.

Not wasting any time with these annoyances he shouted "Akuma no kontena!" (**Demon container)** as soon as the words left's Naruto's mouth the earth around Sora rose him into the air before forming a ball around him laced with lightning that would continuously shock him until he was forced to sleep.

"Kukuku I know that voice. You must be the same boy that destroyed my hideout and killed my greatest creation. It seems it's time for me to leave this place for I don't need you taking my memories." Orochimaru melted into the ground before turning into a pack of snakes that slithered off into the woods.

Sasuke and the pink haired girl could only look at him in shock as he sat down next to a tree and took out an apple.

"Want one?" He asked to no one in particular.

Sasuke could only nod as he graciously took an apple from him.

"How did you do that." Sasuke asked his voice bland due to how surprised he was.

"Training, training, and training." Naruto responded watching the demonic chakra shortly fade away from the dome in the sky.

Sasuke seemed conflicted opening and closing his mouth over and over as his face scrunched up thinking of what to say. After a few more minutes he suddenly dropped to the floor in front of Naruto getting in a bowing position.

"Will you train me so that I defeat my brother and avenge my clan oh great strong Ninja."

Naruto almost died laughing right there. An Uchiha graveling at his feet begging to be trained. This was much to good, he would have never thought this would happen and new it was taking all of his pride just to ask this question.

"Possibly, depending on how the rest of this exam goes." Naruto responded letting Sora out of his 'cage' and starting to rise. He really wanted to sleep so grabbing Sora he motioned to the rest of them that they needed to get to the tower soon.

Meaning sure they had everything they took off. It took them awhile to arrive since the pink haired girl who he learned was named Sakura probably the slowest person he had ever met.

Regardless when they arrived Naruto ran straight to his room and flopped down on his bed ready to sleep, and for the first time all week he got what he wanted.

~~~~~ Line Break~~~~~

All the people who had passed the test stood in one big room talking and chatting about their experiences. Most hadn't even killed anybody and just forced them to give you their scrolls.

A majority of the people were fine, injuries ranging from nothing to a broken bone or two. A man with civilian clothing and neck length hair stood up at the podium.

"Excuse me, give me your attention please." The man waited for the room to get quiet which it did, eventually.

"It appears that we have to many participants that have passed and will therefore hold more exams to cut down the numbers." The man said

People groaned and protested but knew from experience it wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"We will have three mini competitions where each time the numbers will be cut in half until only ten people remain. If you will please follow me outside the first test will begin." The man continued getting off of the stage and walking briskly to the back door.

Outside were about ten boulders lined up in a row. The proctor explained that this was a strength exam and you were to break the rock as much as you good with one move or hit with either a jutsu a weapon our even your hand if you could.

The kids where to go in in groups trying to break their boulder one by one. Naruto was in the last group and had the chance to see how everyone did. Surprisingly all of the Konoha people passed while Kabuto quit claiming his arm was badly injured.

The rest of his team passed as well as Gaara and his team. Opting to show off a bit Naruto activated sage mode before it was his turn. Walking up to his rock he placed his first an inch away from its center.

He could hear the snickers of the kids thinking he was going to fail horribly.

"Go"

Using all his strength Naruto closed his eyes and punched. The loud crash and screams told him he had done exactly as he planned. Opening his eyes Naruto saw only dust as he realized he completely destroyed the rock.

"That's uh a uhhuh. that's Uuuuuhhhhh ten."

Laughing a little Naruto stepped back into line awaiting further orders.

"Will those that passed please follow me out to the next test."

The next test was a simple race which the man explained started at the top of the tower and had to going a full circle around the entire mountain it sat on. The difference with this test was that everyone did it at the same time causing it to be hectic and much more dangerous.

Everyone lined up at the beginning as the proctor took a flag and raised it into the air.

"Go"

Everyone raced down the ride, one boy actually turned into a human rolling ball and crushed a few people. People where getting tackled and crushed relentlessly while Naruto had already been done two seconds in setting the record.

Sasuke arrived second with some fat kid with red painting on his face arriving third. Behind him was Gaara simply using his sand to float over everybody else and his brother and sister finding close behind. Then came a bunch of people he didn't know and the last person to make it by about a second was Sakura.

The last part of the mini exam was made to challenge your mind and forced you to where told to look for an item but had no idea what it was. Your only clue was in the form of a riddle. The only problem was you had five hours and someone else who was looking for the same exact thing. Naruto's riddle said "I'm grown from darkness but shine with a very pale light. Very thing I am and always a lady's delight. What am I."

How the fuck was he supposed to know that? he searched his mind long and hard but still couldn't find anything.

**_"Kit why don't you just force Sasuke to help you in exchange for training him?" _**Kurama always the voice of reason reminded him to stop acting all scared and use his resources.

"Hey Sasuke come here." Naruto called out to the Uchiha who was currently doing the exact same thing as him, sitting down looking at his riddle. Looking up Sasuke noticed who was calling him and instantly got up hoping to get on his good side.

"Yea Kokku?" Sasuke asked.

"How about we make a deal? I train you and in exchange you help me with my puzzle." Naruto told him trying to make the deal seem appealing as possible.

"Seriously! Yea I'll help you, no problem. Let me see yours."

Naruto handed him the slip of paper hoping he would know what it was. Sasuke's eyes where squinted as he read the words his eyes instantly gleaming.

"It's a pearl, you need a pearl." Sasuke told him handing back his paper.

"My mom used to give me riddles all the time that was one of the hardest ones."

Naruto entire demeanor changed back to his calm, cool and collected. Thanking Sasuke he took off into Konoha traveling the streets looking for a jewelry where he could buy a pearl. He really had no option where was there an ocean near Konoha? And besides between searching for a clam, ripping it open and taking the ball of beauty or just buying one he preferred the latter.

Finally finding a store he realized he was out of time. There was a girl with long blond hair and purple clothes roof hopping with a big pearl necklace in his hands.

"You gotta be kidding me" Naruto muttered under his breath.

Taking off after her he cut her off on a corner forcing her to jump down and straight into an alleyway.

"Give me the necklace!" Naruto shouted hoping to avoid bloodshed for the first time in a long time, but they where running out of time and only had half an hour left. Instead of responding the girl shouted

"mind control technique."

Naruto felt himself get sucked into his mind as he lost control of his body. He felt like he was falling down but wasn't hitting the floor. The darkness around him suddenly turned into the Kyubbi's cage and he hit the ground hard splashing around in the water.

"**Don't worry kit I got this."** The Fox told Naruto

The girl suddenly appeared right in front of the cage.

**"How dare you enter my jinchuriki's mind without his or my permission!" **Kurama's voice sounded so much more intimidating when he was angry. The very light being sucked out of the room as he talked. Killer intent could be felt in the air, causing the girl to shake her eyes widening as she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Naruto felt like he was being spit out his own mind, as he regained consciousness he saw the girl laying on the ground her eyes completely opened as she was as stuff as a stone.

~~~~~ Line Break~~~~~

"Ladies and gentlemen have our final ten. Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara, Shikimaru, Timari, Neji Hyuuga, Kokku Kyuban, Lee, Sakura, Shino abruame and Kankurou.

**Meow meow meow! As always please review. I wasn't all that happy with this chapter so some reviews without help me deal with my sorrow. We had some sexual stuff between Naruto and Anko but that won't turn into a relationship unless you guys want it too. Another thing the wave thing isn't going to happen until after the exams. **

**Saviour out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Right of the bat I noticed there was a little typo last chapter Sakura did not make it to the finals. I REPEAT SAKURA DID NOT MAKE IT TO THE FINALS. I'm still working on my kindle which has that slide thing and it just so happens that it confused Sora with Sakura like the dumb little machine it is. Well anyway remember as always review, please I've updated 4 chapters in 4 days something that some writers take weeks to do so show some me some love and I'll show it right back with another 3k+ chappie.**

Chapter 7: Exams Part 2

The roar of the crowd was wild. You could barely hear the announcer at all, that mixed in with his cough made him as silent as a mouse. Konoha was truly showing their appreciation at having a majority of their Ninja in the competition.

Naruto's face deceived his mind as he smiled wide servaying the bleachers enjoying the sight of the cheering people, the people cheering for him. So many people had come to witness the tournament, tales stretching far and wide of a boy with the strength of a kage, a demon, and a prodigy all competing together.

Bets where being placed by the dozens every minute; according to Jiraiya, who of course bet on him winning every match, Sasuke in first while Gaara and 'Kokku' where close behind.

"Excuse me ladies and gentlemen please quiet down, we are on a time schedule!"

Finally the man was able to get some words in silencing the crowd, even if just for a few moments.

"My name is Hayate Gekko and I will be the referee of these battles. Our young Ninja have been training for over a month for these fights right here, while you the loyal fans have been waiting to see who the best genin really is!" Hayate announced with a grand voice as the crowd went wild, cheering as loud as they possibly could. Finishing a small coughing fit he prepared to continue.

"But first before anything can begin we must choose our battles!" The announcer yelled in a mighty voice. "Here in this bag are pieces of papers, each marked with a number ranging from one to ten. Each contestant will walk up to the stage and grab a number, then they will hold it into the air for all to see."

After the crowd had once again voiced how much they loved the battles Hayate began calling each genin one by one to choose a number. Sasuke was up first drawing a 3, with Kankurou getting number 1, Shino getting 2, Temari receiving a 5, Sora drawing a 4, Gaara getting a 9, Lee with a 8, Neji got a 7, with yours truly getting lucky for the first time ever getting a 10, and the final person Shikimaru got stuck with fighting Temari.

"Well there you have it folks, the brackets for the fights have been drawn. Let us but waste any more time. Will Kankurou and Shino please stay in the ring while the rest of you go sit in your spots." Hayate finished.

The people who weren't fighting yet went to sit in their seats on the bleachers, while Kankurou and Shino simply remained standing only moving to stand at opposites sides of the ring. Both eye'd each other as they waited for the proctor to announce that the fight had began.

The crowd hushed as Hayate raised his hand indicating that the first battle was about to commence.

"Begin!"

Kankurou blasted off towards Shino who merely stood his ground. Kankurou raised his kunai preparing to skewer this dummy. To his surprise Shino moved away at the last second causing him to hit the wall hard.

"_What's going on"_ he thought. He should had been able to grab him easily even with him moving.

"Proctor this battle is alre-"

The sound of metal hitting skin was heard as Shino dropped to the ground a kunai sticking out of his chest. 'Poof'. Shino exploded in to smoke proving he was only a clone.

Kankurou mind was blank. There was literally no places to hide in this stadium unless you count underground, which the bug family wasn't particularly fond of. Which only left one place.

Looking up into the air ready to counter what ever move the young genin would produce he was stumped again finding that there was nothing there at all. The force of a kick blasted him into the wall.

His vision turned blurry as he tried to stand, only to fall again. This should not have happened, this couldn't happen. He was inside of his puppet for God's sake he should barely be feeling any pain at all, if any especially of that strength. There was something else going on.

Staggering to his feet Kankurou called if his puppet stepping out of the back, feeling a huge drain of energy as he did. Grabbing a kunai he threw it at what seemed like super slow motion, Shino easily sidestepping out of its line of fire.

"You see proctor as I was trying to say before this battle was already over before it started. I had placed my chakra bugs on my opponent the second we started our fight. My bugs where slowly stripping him of all his power without him even knowing." Shino explained slowly pushing his glasses up.

"I see." The proctor said watching as Kankurou dragged himself towards Shino still trying to fight.

"Winner of the battle! Shino!" Hayate yelled, calling paramedics over as soon the words left his mouth. The crowd cheered mildly, not so happy with the rather uneventful quick battle.

"Well, hopefully this next fight will be much more aciony, with much more excitement. Will Sasuke Uchiha and Sora please come into the center of the ring."

~~In the cage booth~~

"That was rather embarrassing kazekage-San. I thought your son would do much better, not getting beaten so quickly." Hiruzen whispered to his fellow kage sitting next to him, between puffs of his pipe.

"Indeed. I will have to re-discipline that child when we arrive back home." The kazekage said his voice empty and hollow. Hurizen may have been old but did not miss slight lick of his lips as he looked at Naruto or Kokku at the moment.

"_Orochimaru you have always been the worst liar. I will protect Naruto no matter what cost, even if it means using that jutsu."_ The old hokage thought.

~~ In the stands ~~

"_That was sad." _Naruto thought.

He could have easily noticed if something was sucking away his chakra and would definitely not make that mistake.

_"Amateurs"_

~~ In the ring ~~

Sora and Sasuke stood across from each other, both of them thirsty to show the other who was stronger.

The proctor once again raised his hands signaling the last seconds before the fight would begin. "Fight!"

This time both opponents charged each other with speed. Sasuke ducked as Sora took a wild swing at him with a red chakra claw cutting him slightly on the cheek. As retaliation Sasuke turned around slicing at Sora creating a huge gap on his back which he then tried to burn by shouting.

"Grand fire ball jutsu!"

It was a dangerous combination that could knock Sora out just with the pain it would cause him. Luckily for Sora he tripped on his foot causing the fireball to fly right over his head leaving only a piece of burnt wall to show it has ever even been thrown.

Getting right back up Sora shouted "shadow clones jutsu" and instantly five exact replicas poofed into existence next to him. They moved in silence and unison bombarding Sasuke from every angle, putting him right onto the defensive.

Kicking two clones into each other Sasuke turned around only to receive a kick to the face sending him across the arena.

The crowd oo'ed as the sound of slippers hitting chin was heard throughout the girls even crying saying that they're Sasuke-kun had been hurt.

Sasuke picked himself off the floor a few drops of blood falling out of his mouth. Not waiting for Sora to make another move he created amother fire ball launching it at Sora who was still laughing at how good he had hit him.

The ball hit its target as Sora screams where heard throughout the arena, the Ninja having their head low for a fallen comrad. At least until the fire cleared away showing a log laying on the floor.

"What the."

Sasuke looked around everywhere while the crowd couldn't believe this was happening again. This time thankfully the genin came out of the floor and not mid-air.

"Raaaaaahhhhh!"

Sora gave away his position way to early and face Sasuke time to jump away from the ground, leaving Sora suspended in the air completely vulnerable. Sasuke ran at him launching a series of kicks and punches not allowing Sora took even land on the ground.

Hitting Sora with a final punch, Sasuke landed on the ground a small smirk on his face as he began to walk away."where you going dobe."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise as he turned around coming face to face with a slightly battered Sora holding onto his stomach. They both charged at each other singing their first at the same time.

A resounding clap was heard throughout the arena as both of them dropped to the floor knocked out.

The crowd cheered as loud as the could happy that they had gotten a good fair fight in which both competitors clearly tried they're hardest.

"The battle between Sora and Sasuke Uchiha has been determined as a tie!" Hayate voice came through on the speakers.

The next battle between Temari and Shikimaru ended with Temari winning only because Shikimaru complained of having to face a girl, and then decided to stop out leaving the crowd once again unsatisfied.

The battle between Lee and Neji lasted a whole half an hour starting off with Neji slightly winning catching Lee with a few quick jabs. But that all changed when Lee took off his weights and began to whip Neji back and forth across the arena. This led to Neji showing how much of a true genius he was after using the reinvented main family jutsu, blocking still of Lee's attacks.

Getting the okay from his sensei Lee unleashed the first two gates, completely outclassing Neji tossing him around like a rag doll. The fight ended with both competitors tired but Lee ultimately being the winner.

The crowd went wild after the fight ended, yelling even louder than Sora and Sasuke's fight. This was partly because of the fight that had just occurred and mostly because of the fight that was about to happen; the fight everyone really wanted to see.

"Finally the time has come for the battle we all really wanted. The boy fabled to be a God, against a boy called a demon, both have killed dozens but only one will win this fight! Will Kokku Kyuban and Gaara of the sand come forward."

Both boys couldn't contain their eagerness to battle; Naruto face was one of our pure happiness, while Gaara took on a much more sadistic approach his eyes open wide whispering that mother wanted his blood.

"Begin"

Instantly sand shot out of Gaara's gourd racing towards Naruto who merely deflected it with a almighty push, causing the crowd to gasp in shock. Taking out Bainoido as he began to approach the crazy kid.

Naruto jumped in the air producing a 360 that Gaara attempted to block only to have it cut through the sand and cause a gash on his arm. Gaara looked shocked as he saw his blood for the first time. He looked at Naruto who have him no chance to recover, slicing four more similar wounds on the rest of his body.

Shouting "almighty push" Naruto sent sand boy flying with a, noticeably weaker blast, before pulling him right back towards him yelling "decapitation air waves" sending small but many blades of wind that weakened Gaara's body.

Finally Gaara looked up shouting "Mother wants your blood,Mother **Wants your blood**" just like that his body began to shape shift starting with his arms which lashed out at Naruto who took a big hit, getting raised into the air and slammed into the ground with the same amount of force.

The change continued; his legs where next followed closely by his chest and finally his head. The ground exploded as sand flew into the air obscuring everyone's view. Most of the people seemed to have taken asleep a powerful genjutsu placed on them.

Most shinobi where doing fine and quickly reacted to the surprise attack the Jaraiya had long informed them of.

**_Flashback_**

_A loud crash was heard in the grand meeting room as a long white head of hair was seen in the window. It was a week before the exams and Sarutobi was just going over the last few issues when someone was caught sneaking around._

_A man walked in rubbing the back of his head as he chuckled slightly. "Well it seems I'm not hiding now."_

_"What do you want Jiraiya your not supposed to be here for a few more days?"_

_"I've come to inform you that our good friend Orochimaru is once again up to no good and is planning to attack during the trials." He explained_

_"That's impossible how will he get in?" Hiruzen asked_

_"He will be pretending to be the kazekage."_

**_End Flashback_**

The two forces charged the, Suna army having a slight advantage over the group in the stadium as they tried to get organized.

Right away the hokage attacked Orochimaru showing that he had known of the plan all along. Splitting him up from the others he led him to the roof of a building where they would fight undisturbed.

Naruto meanwhile, was having a blast slicing and dicing enemies left and right leaving no survivors. Seeing no reason to hide his identity Naruto allowed his henge to drop, some of his chakra returned to him.

Seeing a group of genin struggling Naruto turned around making two Reagan's as he thrust each of his palms into the heads of to Ninja killing them instantly.

Hearing a demonic roar, Naruto turned around feeling silly that he had almost forgotten about the whole reason he had done any of this. Just before he was going to engage Gaara out of the corner of his eyes, a glint of metal more distinct than the rest.

"_Orochimaru_"

Naruto seethed as he saw the famous sword cut through the air running towards the hokage. The hokage! He activated sage mode and his speed suit simultaneously as he rushed to save his Jiji.

He arrived just in time to deflect the blade from attacking Hiruzen in the back who was trying to fend off both hashirima senju and the nidaime hokage. Yelling at the old man to switch fighters Naruto out his hands out ready use his strongest move.

Pointing one finger at the nidaime hokage he whispered " Junsuina shi no rezabimu" **( laser beam of pure death)** a black beam shot out of his hand causing a whole to burn straight through his body.

Naruto deciding that he wanted to be sure he was dead Naruto continued the beam until there was nothing but ashes left of the great hokage. Turning to the first hokage he knew he had no where near enough energy to pull another one of those off, leaving him only one other option that allowed him to destroy someone soul.

Running at the shocked hokage he unleashed a barrage of rasengans that would had ripped through any other person but barely staggered the reanimation. Feeling a tingling feeling on his back Naruto turned around only to see nothing, getting hit with a hard kick from behind.

Getting up Naruto was once again hit hard only to be held in place by a wall of wood that cracked slowly as he was beaten over and over his wounds only healing because of sage mode. Ducking under the next punch Naruto punched the wood user in the face before kicking him high into the air letting him drop hard onto the ground flying straight through the roof.

Naruto chased after him landing hard, crushing what was left of his body. Placing his hand on his head he yelled "human path" grabbing the soul and having a tug of war with whoever was controlling the poor guy. With a final tug Naruto grabbed the soul a lifetime with of knowledge filled his mind and soul.

It was like nothing he had ever felt before, so relaxing and refreshing. He had only absorbed one other person, who had lived a life of misery with needles injected in his arms. Jumping back into the roof he saw that Orochimaru had his hands burnt off and that Jiji was breathing hard looking confident.

With a loud swear Orochimaru fled the scene angry that almost nothing had worked as intended too. _"Only one thing left to do." _Naruto thought going back to the arena completely re-energized.

Deciding to test out his new powers Naruto walked up behind the beast who was currently trying to kill a few jonin. "Wood style: O-juu no fujikome" **( bijuu containment )** almost immediately tentacles of wood exploded from the ground wrapping around the tailed beast as Naruto walked up to it, taking Bainoido and stabbing shukaku right in the center of the seal, attempting to take out its chakra from the source.

It was like nothing he had seen before, his blade turned a light brown color as shukaku's chakra shrouded it. Naruto had never felt so great in his life, he felt as though he could take on one hundred tailed beast and win. This was then followed by one of the biggest adrenaline crashes ever, because that 2:30 feeling hit him hard prompting him to pass out.

**Wiiiiillllll ya look at that, it was a chapter :O amazing. Please send your money aka reviews to see more.**

**Saviour Out!**


End file.
